


Logically Yours

by Q_dracul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Logan, Creativity, Logic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, The duke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_dracul/pseuds/Q_dracul
Summary: Logan signs up for a dating site at insistence of his brother. After several failed dates he's ready to give up (it's not like he really wanted to do this anyway), but a simple message catches his eye and sparks his interest. But, there's a catch. The person that caught his eye is in another state.I don't own the Sanders Sides characters.The summary sucks. I know.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. Profile

"I thought you wanted me to make friends," I adjusted my glasses and looked over my brother's shoulder as he worked on a profile for me on a dating site.

"I do."

"Then why are you creating a profile on a dating site?"

"Because, honestly, these things are only any good for making friends or having extra marital affairs."

I stared at the purple haired man in confusion and horror. I did not want anyone contacting me to have an affair. Though, if I'm being honest with myself for that to happen someone would have to find me attractive enough to contact me in the first place.

"Don't worry. You can reject messages from people like that if you want," my brother stood up from the seat and motioned to the computer screen. "What do you think?"

I sat down and read over my profile.

Username: ScientificPoet  
Gender: Male  
Age: 30  
Occupation: Science Teacher  
Orientation: grey-asexual, homoromantic  
Marital Status: Single  
Looking for: Friends  
Likes: Crofter's, reading, astronomy, puzzles, rap, Doctor Who, Star Trek, neck ties, science jokes, Oxford coma  
Height: 5'9"  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
About me: I'm a 30 year-old high school science teacher. When I'm not at work, grading assignments, or tutoring students I enjoy watching science fiction movies and tv shows, reading, and listening to rap music. I don't typically go out much, so I thought I might try my luck at finding platonic relationships on here. Please feel free to message me if you are interested in making friends.

"This seems to be adequate, Virgil. Thank you." I save the profile and turn to my brother and give him a small smile.

Though I was not expecting much success I was still grateful to the younger man for his concern and assistance. I can't say I blame him for being worried about me either. I do my best to keep my days organized and balanced, but I've been neglecting non-work related socialization. If Virgil is right this profile should remedy that.


	2. Messages

“How’s the search working out, Lo?” Virgil stood at the stove cooking breakfast. His husband and I sat at the table, sipping coffee while waiting for him to finish.

“Not well, I’m afraid. It seems a sexuality seems to be a foreign idea to most people,” I looked at my mobile as it made a chime.

Two weeks of messages from men who didn't know what an asexual was or a grey asexual. Two weeks of men saying they could fix me. I was about to give up on finding a platonic acquaintance when...

RatMan: So, do you sometimes experience sexual attraction or are you just but sex repulsed?

Did this individual really just ask that? To be fair it was better than the myriad of other messages I’d received.

ScientificPoet: I am not sex repulsed. But if I am in a romantic relationship I am willing to engage if my partner wishes. But I am on here looking for friends and noting more.

Please don’t let me regret this.

“What kind of search?”

“I made Logan an account in a dating site. He’s looking for a platonic relationship. If it works out well he might find a cuddle buddy,” Virgil set breakfast on the table and sat down to join us.

RatMan: That works for me. I just got out of a bad relationship and am just looking to make friends myself.

ScientificPoet: This could work out well then.

“How’s that working out for you, babe?”

“It was rather depressing, but I just messaged a guy who seems to not be bothered by my asexuality and is fine with just being friends.”

“That’s good,” Virgil said with a smile. “Remy, why don’t you just wear your regular glasses? Those shades look ridiculous when you’re indoors.”

“Bitch, you do not insult the shades.”

Ignoring the two men as they playfully bickered about Remy’s choice in eyewear, I clicked on his username and opened up his profile.

Username: RatMan  
Gender: Male  
Age: 34  
Occupation: Watchmaker  
Orientation: homosexual  
Marital Status: Single  
Looking for: Friends, and maybe more  
Likes: my pet rats, alliteration, being given two D's at once, medieval weaponry, innuendos, double entendre  
Height: 6'  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
About me: Ask

Part of me felt certain I would regret agreeing to talk with RatMan, after reading his profile. He seemed rather crude. But, he was looking for friends just as I was. I would just have to wait and see how things turned out. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

“Happy?”

I looked up from my phone to see my brother-in-law sporting a stylish pair of Warby Parkers similar to my own.

“Yes,” Virgil leaned over and kissed Remy’s cheek and then resumed eating his breakfast.

The two men continued to chat and joke with each other as they ate. I had to admit I was a bit jealous of what they had. They’d been together for ten years now. Married for the last five.

I moved in with them last year so someone was always home with Virgil when he got out of the hospital, his anxiety disorder having put him through hell and pushing him to his breaking point. Now that he was doing better he took it upon himself to try and help me to develop a larger social circle that consisted of more people than him, his husband, and two of my coworkers. Apparently finding excuses to not hang out with the same four people was not enough. I needed more people to try and avoid spending time with.

To be honest he was right though. I needed someone who wasn’t a work friend or a relative. Someone who I could forget about work and home life when I was around them. Hopefully I would find them.


	3. Dinner Date

I listened half-heartedly as the man across from me droned on and on about his interests in fashion and pop culture. It wasn’t that I wasn’t interested in hearing about someone else’s interests and hobbies. I just wasn’t interested in listening to them for an hour straight.

I made a mental note to never allow Roman to set me up on another blind date. I had trusted the other man’s judgment and was regretting it with every fibre of my being. I was so caught up and drowning out the other man, Orion I think his name was, that I almost missed his question.

“So, what are you interested in?” He took a sip of his wine and gave me a charming smile.

“Oh. Umm...sciences, rap, poetry. I used to enjoy watching the History Channel, but then they started showing all of these alien theory shows rather than actual historical documentation.”

“I know. I love that they did that. What kind of science are you most interested in?”

“Uh...Astronomy.”

“Really? So you like know all about horoscopes and zodiac signs I bet.”

“No. That would be astrology. Though it did help pave the way for astronomy it is something entirely different, and not a science at all.”

“I’m pretty sure it is a science.”

I quickly signalled to the waiter for our check. There was only so much I could handle.

***

“He couldn’t have been that bad,” Roman chucked as he stirred his coffee. We were in the teacher’s lounge chatting and catching about my failed blind date while we prepared for our morning classes.

“He thought astrology was a science and the same thing as astronomy,” I stated flatly. “This was after an hour o talking about fashion and pop culture. Did I mention that he enjoys the fact that the History channel is almost nothing but alien theory stuff now?”

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t a good match,” he chuckled. “Next time I’ll find someone with similar interests to you.”

“Please no. Though I do appreciate your efforts I don’t think I can handle another horrible date.”

“How about Emile?”

“Emile? You mean, Dr Picani? The guidance counsellor? What on god’s green earth would make you think he and I would have any potential together? It’s a miracle he even has his license. He’s obsessed with cartoons and is more childish than you.”

“Why are you two even friends then?”

“He can be a bit refreshing at times and we have interesting conversations about psychology.”

Roman opened his mouth to talk again, but was cut off by the bell ringing. With a sigh, he shook his head. “I’ll see if Emile has any suggestions for a date for you.”

“Do what you want,” I grabbed up my bag and made my way to the second-floor science lab to start my first class of the day.


	4. Late Night

RatMan: What are you doing up so late? Don't you have work in the morning?

ScientificPoet: Yes and no. I do have work, but no classes. It's an administrative day. I'm currently working on my lesson plan for Monday. Why are you up so late?

RatMan: I couldn't sleep. I don't want to be a bother while you're working. So I'll leave you to it.

ScientificPoet: I don't mind messaging you while I work. It's a bit refreshing anyway.

RatMan: Refreshing? Me? Did you suffer a brain injury today?

I chuckled softly as I read his message and set my work aside.

ScientificPoet: No, I did not. lol I meant it. You are one of the very few people that I've enjoyed talking to.

RatMan: I enjoy talking to you too. It's hard to believe we've been messaging each other for a month now. Most people stop after I ask them their favourite serial killer. lmao

ScientificPoet: I will admit that question caught me off guard, but It was a nice change from the typical small talk. I was also surprised by your extensive knowledge of Jeffrey Dahmer. It's always nice to have a deep conversation about someone's interests.

RatMan: That's not how it seemed when you talked about that failed dinner date of yours.

ScientificPoet: Which one?

RatMan: Wow. More than one failed date in just a month? That's not good.

ScientificPoet: Don't remind me. While I appreciate Roman's efforts he really has no idea about my taste in men.

RatMan: Roman? Your friend has the same name as my twin brother. That reminds me. Think we've been talking long enough to exchange first names and maybe phone numbers?

ScientificPoet: I think that can be arranged. My name is Logan. My number is xxx.xxx.xxxx

RatMan: Nice to meet you, Logan. I'm Remus. I'll text you my number right now.

Unknown: Hello Logan. It's Remus.

Logan: Alright, I've saved your number in my phone.

Remus: Neat. This should be more fun than messaging each other on the dating app.

Logan: Well, it is more efficient. That's for sure.

Remus: So talking to me won't be more fun via text?

Logan: Talking with you is fun no matter which method we use.

Remus: That's good to hear.

We continued to message each other until one in the morning. At that time we both agreed that if either of us were to be able to function at our respective jobs in the morning we should get some sleep.

The hours we spent talking we covered topics from music to movies to book and television shows. My lesson plan for the following week was long forgotten and it didn't even bother me.


	5. Meeting

Despite having stayed up as late as I did, talking to Remus last night, I was still awake and alert. Sadly, the same could not be said for all of my fellow teaching staff. Sighing in annoyance I kicked one such inattentive staff member, Roman, under the table. My friend woke up and let out a soft hiss of pain, reaching down to rub his shin while shooting me a dirty look.

“Pay attention,” I mouthed, ignoring the venom in his stare.

He huffed slightly and turned his attention back to the principal as she droned on about upcoming standardized tests. As she spoke she shot me a look, begging me not to interrupt her like I did every year since I started teaching.

I gave her no such courtesy this year. “I see no point in these standardized tests. I have several students who get testing anxiety. They do superbly in their labs and their homework always receives top marks, but when it comes to testing they are sub-par. And, I’m fairly certain they are not the only students in the world to have such issues with testing. Having their graduating dependant on them passing this nonsense test is unfair to them. Colleges and Universities don’t even look at these test scores. Some of them have even stopped caring about SAT and ACT test scores. When will the primary, middle, and secondary schools follow in their footsteps?”

“Mr Logik, please, not this again. We have no choice in the matter. It’s a federal issue. If we don’t do standardized tests we don’t get funding.”

“And if our students don’t pass these tests we get less funding. It isn’t fair to put this kind of pressure on these students.”

“We all know your stance on the matter. You state it every year. And every year I tell you: It’s not something we can do anything about. Now please let us continue with the meeting. The sooner we finish the sooner we all get to go home.”

I opened my mouth to speak again but immediately shut it when met with death glares from several of my colleagues. With a heavy sigh, I adjusted my glasses and nodded for the principal to continue speaking.

She thanked me and then continued with her lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. Sorry about that. I wanted it to be a filler, but that's not an excuse for it being short. Again, I apologize.


	6. The Brother of a Friend

“I still don’t see why you have to ‘approve’ of him, Roman.” I pulled up Remus’ dating profile on the app on my mobile and handed it over to the drama teacher. The watchmaker and I had been talking for over a month by now. And if he hadn’t lived so far away I would’ve seriously considered asking him out.

“Great Odin’s eyepatch!” Roman exclaimed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“What’s wrong?”

“You can’t be anything more than friends with this man. He’s a sociopath,” Roman never once took his eyes off the screen as he spoke to me.

“Is he an ex of yours?” I inquired, looking over his shoulder at the picture of the man I had started to like slightly more than just platonically. There was something about the picture I couldn’t quite place my finger on. Something that had stuck out to e when I first saw it, but I ignored. Still, it bothered me. Not in a negative way, mind you. It was more like there was something I was forgetting whenever I looked at it.

“Worse,” Roman held the mobile up beside his face. “He’s my twin brother.”

My eyes widened in shock. How could I have not noticed sooner, the similarities between the two men? That was what was nagging me about Remus’ picture. Aside from the handlebar moustache and white forelock he was the spitting image of my best friend. Oh goodness, did this mean I was secretly attracted to my best friend? No. That’s preposterous. It’s Remus’ personality that has attracted me to him. His wit and intelligence. Even his crude sense of humour had an endearing quality to it.

“I don’t know how I didn’t recognize the similarities sooner,” I admitted, taking the device from the taller man. “But I’m afraid you have no say in the matter. I enjoy talking with your brother and plan on asking him on a virtual date later on this week.”

Roman groaned and placed his hands on my shoulders. “Please, Logan. Think about this logically. He’s certifiably insane. He pushed me down a flight of stairs when we were younger claiming he thought I would fly since I was dressed as Peter Pan. He showed no remorse for his actions.”

“Children are oftentimes illogical thinkers.”

“We were sixteen,” he said flatly.

“Why were you dressed as Peter Pan at sixteen?”

“I was working part-time dressing up as different characters for children’s birthday parties. That’s besides the point.”

“I’m a grown man, Roman, and so is your brother. Just because he was a terror as a child and teenager doesn’t mean he still is.”

Roman sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to change my mind about his brother. “Just promise me you’ll be careful?”

“I promise,” I said, giving him a reassuring smile.


End file.
